


Lips are sealed

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: “You’re hiding something Murdock” Matt’s eyebrows furrowed together as he turned to face Jessica.“Excuse me?”“Do you think I’ve not noticed the hickey on the side of your neck? It’s like you want everyone to see”





	Lips are sealed

“You’re hiding something Murdock” Matt’s eyebrows furrowed together as he turned to face Jessica.  
“Excuse me?”   
“Do you think I’ve not noticed the hickey on the side of your neck? It’s like you want everyone to see” She said as she took a swig of her drink, chuckling as the lawyer nervously pulled his collar up as much as he could.   
“So” she started as she shuffled closer to Matt at the bar. “Who’s the lucky lady?” She asked. Matt nervously swallowed, looking down at his glass.

“What?” She asked raising an eyebrow “well...it’s not she...more of a he” he muttered nervously.   
“Well who’s the lucky guy then?” She continued. Matt kept his silence, Jessica’s eyes narrowed together before she turned to face Matt “is it someone I know?” She asked. Matt opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it.

He could hear Jessica’s smirk “it is!” She exclaimed in a teasing tone. “I could go through a whole list Murdock, who is it?” Matt groaned, rolling his eyes at Jessica’s need to find out about him.  
“Is it Danny?”  
“What?! No it’s not Danny” exclaimed Matt shaking his head. 

“You know I will find out so you might as well tell me now”. Matt chuckled “my lips are sealed” he smirked   
.  
It was late, Matt lay under the covers of his bed as he waited for him. He thought about the conversation between him and Jessica earlier on that day, she’s not going to stop until she finds out and he knew it. If she knew she’d probably have a lot of questions. He sighed, pulled the covers closer to him and that’s when it heard it. He lifted his head a little as he heard the familiar sounds of heavy boots walking across the roof, getting closer to the upper door. 

A smile always appeared on his face when he heard those footsteps as they get closer to the door he left unlocked for him. They had definitely come a long way, from the fights and disagreements they had to now this...this hidden relationship between the two, he would have greeted him on the roof but he was too cold to leave the bed. 

“You here red?” Called out Frank as he entered.  
“In here!” Called out Matt before he heard the sound of his heavy footsteps making their way down the stairs. “Too lazy to greet me red?” Chuckled Frank as he made his way into the bedroom.  
.  
Jessica sat on a stairwell on an building opposite Murdock’s. If he wasn’t going to tell her, she was going to find out herself. She sat waiting, using her camera as a telescope as she sat and waited for mystery man to make an entrance. At the minute Matt lay under his sheets in a ball, she doesn’t like to admit it but Murdock is adorable at times and does hope that this guy is treating him good. 

That’s when she noticed him do that head tilt thing he does, shit had she been busted? She watched as his lips said something but she couldn’t make out what it was. She zoomed the camera in closer, as the camera focused....Oh... She was surprised to see Frank Castle enter his bedroom. Was he fucking the Punisher? Now this is getting interesting. 

She watched as Frank sat on the bed next the the bundle of blankets that hid Matt. She could see that they were talking as lips were moving, gentle touches from Frank is Matt’s hair and his arms even smiles coming from him. Jessica admits it was sweet to watch, so is Frank the guy Murdock was dating? Was she third wheeling the whole time during their team ups? 

“Oh hello” exclaimed Jessica to herself as Matt leaned up from the bundle of covers and kissed Frank. Yep they were definitely dating...well something was definitely going on.

Matt pulled away from Frank’s lips as he heard something. “I just heard something” he muttered as Frank pressed his lips to his neck. “Uh huh?” Frank muttered as he continued to press soft kisses. Matt tilted his head a little as he listened in “can I hear camera clicks?” He muttered causing Frank to stop what he was doing. 

He moved his head away from Matt and slowly turned towards the window, curtains wide open.

“Shit!” Muttered Jessica as she rushed away as quick as possible before Frank spots her.   
“It’s Jones isn’t it?”   
Frank chuckled as he nodded his head “Yeah...”.  
Matt scoffed as he shook his head “she’s been asking me all day who it was since she noticed the mark you left on my neck” he could hear Frank’s smirk.  
“And who’s fault is that red? You’re always begging for my attention” he responded as he leaned forward to kiss him. Matt closed his eyes as Frank’s lips pressed to his before they softly pulled away.  
“It doesn’t matter if she knows, you knows what she’s like, she was going to find out eventually” sighed Matt as he intertwined his fingers with Frank’s. Frank gave a soft smile before looking up at him “it doesn’t matter” he muttered before pulling him into a kiss again.  
.  
“I know that you know” said Matt as he could feel the grin that Jessica had on her face as he entered the bar.   
“So the devil of Hell’s Kitchen is fucking the Punisher” she exclaimed as he sat down next to her. Matt rolled his eyes before Jessica signalled for two drinks.   
“I could hear the camera clicks”  
“Yeah...I kind of forgot about the weird superhuman hearing, don’t worry I’m not going to send the pictures to anyone” she said as she caught the drinks being pushed towards the two before she gulped one down.  
“So” she started causing Matt to role his eyes, so here comes the questions.  
“How long?”   
“Half a year”  
“Seriously?! That long and you didn’t think to tell me? Wow Murdock!” She exclaimed, kind of a little insulted that he didn’t tell her about him doing the dirty with the Punisher.  
“So I’ve been third wheeling this whole time” she continued.  
Matt chuckled “well that with us three was business” 

“Is it...romantic? Between you two? Is there feelings” A smile appeared on Matt face before he turned to face Jessica “Yeah...it is, I know it’s strange after everything between us and the fights but in a way it’s brought us together, we sit there hours upon hours just talking about anything and he makes me happy...when he sees me I hear his pulse go and his heart beat faster as if I make his heart race...so I believe I make him happy too” Jessica smiled at how happy he looked the way he began talking about how he makes him feel and how they give each other happiness. It was a nice change after everything with Elektra he always looked so alone, sad in a way but to see this change in him, if he was happy, she’s happy too.

“Well I’m happy for you two, if he makes you happy then I support you guys...but I have a question....what’s the sex like?” Matt choked on his drink causing him to cough and splutter a little at the question, he doesn’t really know why she surprised him, he thought this would be the first thing she’d ask. 

Jessica raised an eyebrow as his cheeks began to flush. “Well? I’m curious! What’s he like?” A sly smirk spread across his face at the thought of him and Frank and the endless nights in his bed.   
“That good hun?” Said Jessica with a smirk as she took a swig from her drink. Matt smirked to himself at the thoughts before he went to take a swig from his drink “my lips are sealed”


End file.
